<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by bloomingbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632045">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky'>bloomingbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cockwarming, Dry Humping, F/M, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Andy's hectic jobs have gotten in the way of your sex life, you think it's no big deal until one night you can't deny the burning desire that's been growing inside of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt like your relationship had hit a roadblock; a sexual one. </p>
<p>You loved each other dearly, anyone could tell you that by just looking at the two of you, but when it came to sex—that’s where you felt your relationship dropped off. </p>
<p>Andy had begun taking more and more cases which meant he was staying at the office later than usual and when he got home he was so exhausted he had to fight falling asleep in the shower. </p>
<p>Your nights ended with soft, barely there kisses and incoherent rambles of faint I love you’s before the two of you fell into a deep and dreamless sleep only for the cycle to continue; one that seemed to be never ending and vicious. </p>
<p>You weren’t so innocent yourself, landing a professor position at Northeastern University meant that you were drafting lesson plans, grading papers, keeping up-to-date with colleagues, all while making sure all your sections were running smoothly. </p>
<p>It had become habit for you to come home, not giving a second thought to dinner, as you began reciting and reviewing your tasks for tomorrow. By the time you were done it would be nearing ten and all you wanted to do was crawl into bed. </p>
<p>Andy would come home right as you slid under the covers, the familiar sound of his car locking becoming something you’d grown accustom to. He’d throw whatever belongings onto the couch before trudging his way up the stairs to give you a sweet kiss, mumbling how sorry he was but you could never complain. </p>
<p>You’d listen as he showered, waiting for the water to stop running before turning your body to his side of the bed. He’d crawl in minutes later, pulling you close, lips falling over yours before both your eyelids shut, seeking the sweet release of sleep. </p>
<p>Like clockwork, Andy came home just as you slid into bed. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but feel the same gnawing feeling crawl up into your throat; it wasn’t guilt, nor was it shame. You turned on your back, squeezing your eyes shut as you took a deep breath; it was desire. </p>
<p>The burning, honed blade digging into your gut was pure need, a need for Andy. You groaned lightly as you heard his footsteps trudge up the stairs before they made their way into the bedroom. </p>
<p>“Andy?” Your voice was a soft whisper as you sat up on your elbows. Andy’s eyes flickered from his phone to yours. “I’m sorry, honey. Did I wake you?” An apologetic smile graced his lips as you shook your head. </p>
<p>You didn’t say anything, instead opting to slide up onto your knees as he approached the edge of the bed. He hummed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, his going to your hips instinctually. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” You mused, lips brushing his as he sighed, seemingly to sigh away all of his tension as he pressed his lips against yours. “I missed you too, honey.” There was sadness in his voice as you ran your hands down his chest. </p>
<p>You fell back on the bed, watching him undress as the twinge in your gut began sprouting once again. When Andy disappeared into the bathroom, with the promise that he would shower quickly, you let out a frustrated groan. </p>
<p>He was tired, the bags under his eyes and the red-shot irises telling enough, but it was the week before your period and you were needy. You’d been so busy that you hadn’t been able to properly take care of yourself either. </p>
<p>Your go, go, go lifestyle preventing any sort of down time. </p>
<p>You sighed, this was not the time to get yourself riled up. Instead, you pulled the duvet over your shoulders and settled on your pillow, deciding to think of the million things you had planned tomorrow. </p>
<p>It seemed to work, until Andy slipped in beside you. </p>
<p>His body was hot from the shower, the smell of his oaky body wash invading your senses as you shuddered under the way his hands splayed on your lower back. His hair was damp as you carded your fingers through it, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, honey.” </p>
<p>And just like that you were both thrust into a state of comatose. </p>
<p>〰</p>
<p>You awoke with a choked gasp leaving your mouth. Disoriented and groggily, you clicked your phone one to check the time wondering how long you’d been asleep; 2:43 AM. </p>
<p>You sighed, relieved to find you had plenty of hours of sleep before your alarm would rudely awaken you. You tried to steady your breathing, your heart hammering inside your chest as you shook your head. </p>
<p>It was just a dream, no need to get worked up over it. </p>
<p>But when you turned away from Andy, the friction you created between your thighs made your pussy jump. You moaned weakly, pathetically even, as you felt your panties dampen with your slick. </p>
<p>You huffed. You had enough of this. </p>
<p>You scooted your body closer to Andy’s, your backside against his front as you felt his cock already hardening at your actions. Perhaps you aren’t the only one with dirty thoughts tonight. </p>
<p>“Andy,” you voice was soft, hoping to rouse him from his sleep. He shifted, feeling his cock twitch as he pressed his crotch against your ass harder. He groaned at the friction, grabbing your hips and slamming you against him. </p>
<p>He was awake. </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” he whimpered, voice gruff and hoarse from the few hours of sleep you’d both had. “You were dreamin’ about me, weren’t you?” He asked as you felt the well-known sensation of his beard brushing against your skin. </p>
<p>“H-How did you know?” You asked, swallowing thickly as you continued to move and roll your hips against his cock. He was hard, dick evidently pressed between your cheeks as you gripped at your pillow; you needed more. </p>
<p>“You were moaning my name, princess.” He whispered darkly as you let out a whimper. “Those sweet little sounds that I love so much.” He added, fingers digging into your hips as you continued to dry hump each other. </p>
<p>Andy held you close, one hand detaching from your hip to wander to the top of your panties where he snuck his fingers down to trace along your folds. “Oh honey, you really need me, don’t you?” He taunted as you nodded your head, brows furrowed as you concentrated on the way his fingers danced and bumped your clit. </p>
<p>His hips were unrelenting, pressing his cock harshly against you making his fingers collide with your clit less rhythmically as you let out broken moans into the pillow. </p>
<p>He turned you over expertly, hiking one leg over his hip as he continued to dig his crotch against yours, the sweet friction making you cry out in pleasure. You gripped Andy’s shoulders, his biceps, anything you could ground yourself on. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” your eyes were wrung shut as you gasped, the orgasm starting to bubble in your lower tummy; that’s how much you were desperate for him. Andy didn’t bother removing any articles of clothing, opting to squeeze your breasts through his thin shirt. </p>
<p>“God—fuck, need to feel you, honey.” Andy moaned, tugging his boxers down just enough to release his straining cock. You shivered as you felt him move your panties to the side, his tip gliding through your folds with ease. </p>
<p>You don’t remember a time you’d been this wet, maybe on your honeymoon with Andy, but this was new. All your efforts to keep yourself composed was futile, the way Andy stretched you as he slid in with ease. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he hissed. “So fuckin’ eager for me, been needing this, haven’t you?” Even if his question was rhetorical you nodded your head as his cock caressed your walls as you circled your hips. </p>
<p>“Been needin’ my cock stuffed in that pussy—fuck, honey.” Andy’s head falls back, mouth agape as he’s in desperate search of his own release. Your walls tighten around him, clamping around his length as he fucks you with long and deep strokes. </p>
<p>“Fuck, gonna make me cum so hard. Lemma hear you.” Andy’s encouragement only helps build the tension in your lower abdomen as you start to feel the warmth starting to spread through your limbs. </p>
<p>He’s groaning, filthy and desperate moans leaving his chest as his fingers burrow into the skin at your hips with so much ferocity that you moan from the new sensation. </p>
<p>Your walls flutter around him one last time before your orgasm wrecks your body, leaving you shaking and gripping his bicep so hard you think you’re about to draw blood; but neither of you care as Andy’s hips stutter. </p>
<p>His head clashes against yours as he fills you with his hot and sticky cum, both your breaths fanning over each others faces as you try to collect yourselves. Messy kisses are exchanged, air still hot and heavy with lust and desire as Andy’s lips work against yours. </p>
<p>His tongue slides across your bottom lip before it penetrates into your mouth softly. Your fingers rake against his scalp, coaxing sweet grunts from him as you stroke his beard with your other palm. </p>
<p>“I think that was the best sex we’ve had in a while.” You chuckle breathlessly, still connected with him as Andy’s hands glides down your back soothingly. He lets out a breathy chuckle, eyes finding yours in the dark. </p>
<p>“Let’s go on vacation, wherever you want, just us two?” Andy suggests and you can’t help but giggle at his eagerness. You agree, the need to rekindle your love far more important than your lectures or his cases at the moment. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long while you fall asleep fully satisfied, pressed against Andy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>